Calcium silicate insulation is often used in extreme temperature environments, due to its good insulating properties, durability, fire resistance, machinability, and inertness. For example, in the aluminum foundry industry, calcium silicate plates are often used as dies for the forming of aluminum ingots, as well as for creating troughs and the like for the channeling of molten aluminum. Thus, the insulation is in long term direct contact with the molten aluminum.
Such harsh conditions, and especially temperature fluctuations that occur under repeated use cycles of the insulation, can cause cracking or other failures of the components made of calcium silicate, necessitating their regular replacement. There is accordingly a need for even more durable calcium silicate insulation, for increased part life and decreased frequency of part replacement.